Alles ändert sich
by Prinzessin
Summary: Bobby and John face off for the first time with unexpected results. Just after X2. COMPLETED
1. Prologue: What was can be once again

Title: Alles ändert sich

Author: Prinzessin

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, the characters belong to Marvel and whoever else that aren't me.

Summary: Bobby and John face off for the first time with unexpected results. Just after X2.

A/N: Alles ändert sich is German (loosely) translated as everything changes.

Prelude- What was can be once again

John sat at the small table, alone. There was a yet untouched cup coffee in front of him, but he ignored it. He was focused on his lighter, his thoughts drifting.

"Excuse me," said a female voice, snapping John back to reality.

John only looked up to the pretty brunette.

"Do you have a cigarette I can bum?" she asked.

"Sorry, I don't smoke," John answered, going back to his lighter.

"For a non-smoker, you seem to have a strong attachment to that lighter," she observed.

"You have no idea," John muttered in response.

From the corner of his eye, John could see the woman walking away. His gaze returned to the lighter, and he stared into the flame.

__

"You need to concentrate, John," Ororo Munroe said, taking the lighter away from him.

John couldn't argue, he could only glare. He watched his lighter intently, wanting to know where it would end up. She put it on her desk, and then looked up at John.

He felt someone tap his hand, and he knew it was Bobby. He glanced over at his best friend, who wore a grin. Bobby's eyes looked down and John's followed to see what his friend was looking at. There was a small piece of paper with Bobby's clear handwriting.

'Told ya so! Iceman 1, Pyro 0' was all it said.

"We'll see about that," John whispered.

Before he let his memories carry him further, he snapped the lighter shut. The lighter was in his fist, which was squeezed tight. He was angry with himself, for allowing the memories, the feelings to resurface. 

'You don't need him anymore' he thought, although the voice sounded more like Magneto's than his own.


	2. Remembering the Past

Same disclaimers apply… 

Chapter 1: Remembering the Past

Everyone knew it was bound to happen. Sooner or later, the X-Men would face off against the Brotherhood. And that caused Bobby more than a few sleepless nights. It wasn't until things settled down and got back to some semblance of normalcy that Bobby really began thinking about John's leaving. He knew that in the aftermath of Stryker attacking the school, their running, the porch, he thought about wanting a new roommate. Now he didn't want one at all, if he couldn't have John again.

He'd never admit that he missed John greatly. They had been roommates and best friends since the day they met. And now that friendship was over. Sooner or later, they would face off against each other, using their powers against the other. Bobby lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, hands clasped behind his head. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping well that night. So instead of just lying there, he got up and went to the other side of the room. John's side of the room. Bobby had come up with a million reasons why he didn't want to move John's things out of the room yet. The biggest one: Hope. He still had hope that John would return. Everyone may have given up on him, but Bobby refused to. Bobby sat on John's bed, opening the night table next to it. Inside were only two things, a Zippo lighter and a framed photograph. Bobby took both out, examining the Zippo first. He held it in his fist, the fist that he leaned against, closing his eyes, trying to remember every detail.

__

"Check this out," John said, grabbing Bobby's attention from the computer.

John held his palm flat up, opening the Zippo an inch above. The small flame from the lighter jumped into the palm of John's hand. John shut the lighter and shoved it into his pocket. With the fireball, John made another, one for each hand.

"Don't tell me you're going to juggle," Bobby groaned.

"Do I look like a freakin' clown?" John asked, and upon seeing the expression on Bobby's face, he added, "Don't."

Bobby could only chuckle, going back to his computer. "You shouldn't be playing with fire indoors."

"I won't get burned," John replied, a little distracted by his two fireballs.

"But I might!" Bobby said, freezing one.

John stared as the iceball hit the ground with a thud. He raised his eyes to Bobby, who was watching John intently. John frowned, extinguishing his other fireball. 

"Your ice balls can also do a lot of damage," John said, picking up the ice ball from the floor and throwing it at Bobby.

"Why you…" Bobby began, but John was already off to a running start.

"John! Bobby!" they heard Jean Gray call. "What are you two doing?"

"Just going outside for a little exercise," Bobby replied. 

"And a little ass-kicking," he added to John, who stood only a few feet in front.

"I heard that last part," Jean said, ignoring the innocent "who us?" glances she was getting from both Bobby and John. "Go on outside, before you two actually damage anything in here."

She didn't need to repeat herself, and they didn't wait for anything more. John took off first, with Bobby on his heels. 

A few tears were running down Bobby's face by the time he opened his eyes. He kept the lighter in his hand while holding up the framed photo with the other. It was just the two of them, taken about a year before. They were in the school's yard, sitting under a maple tree that was turning colors. 

__

"Up north they call this 'Indian Summer'," John noted, flipping his trusty Zippo over in his hands.

"I know that. I am from 'up north'" Bobby reminded.

"I mean more north than where you're from. In Vermont," John replied.

"And when have you been there?" 

"I haven't, yet. I just read about it somewhere. Sometimes they call it 'Leaves on Fire'. Because of the colors," John answered.

Bobby looked over at his best friend, smiling. When no one was around, John was almost a completely different person. He didn't have to protect himself; he didn't have to show-off for anyone. He knew Bobby just as well as Bobby knew him. 

The picture was taken about an hour later; another student came by and asked, saying she just wanted to finish up her role of film. Both Bobby and John had gotten a copy. Bobby put his in a spare frame; he didn't know where or how John had gotten his. 

A knock on the door didn't budge him. He didn't even hear it; he was too lost in his own thoughts, in his own emotions. He had locked the door; he started doing that lately. He was tired of people barging in when all he wanted was to be left alone. Bobby stared at the photo, the smiles they both had. And remembered that day, that time, almost everything was happy. With the lighter and the photo in his hands, he went back to his own bed. Setting the two items on his night table, he sat down, elbows on his knees. With one last glance at the photo and the lighter, Bobby lied on his bed, his face buried in his pillow. And he cried himself to sleep.


	3. New Trouble

__

Same disclaimers apply as in the prologue. I don't own 'em.

It wasn't much later when he was awakened. He heard knocking at his door, turned onto his side with his back to it and didn't say a word. They would figure out that he just wanted to be alone. 

"Bobby, open the door," Logan growled, pounding hard against the sturdy wood.

"Go away," Bobby replied.

"We don't have time for this. Bobby, just get out here," Logan ordered.

"Please," he heard Rogue add.

Bobby slowly got up, relenting more to Logan than to Rogue. He knew that if Logan wanted to, he'd break the door down. Or pick the lock. Bobby slowly unlocked the door, cracking it open.

"We have a problem," Rogue said, coming into the room followed by Logan.

Bobby stifled the sarcastic response that crossed his mind and sat on John's bed. Rogue sat on his while Logan stood behind her.

"The professor just received some intel about the Brotherhood's latest movements. Magneto wants to use Pyro's power to create a forest fire so large that it will wipe out the entire western part of the country," Rogue explained.

"He doesn't have the power," Bobby whispered.

"What?" Logan asked, stepping towards him.

"He isn't strong enough," Bobby said.

"The professor thinks enough of the threat to send us out there," Logan replied.

"He doesn't know John as well as I do. Yeah, John can start a good fire, but not one that large. It would kill him," Bobby stated.

"We can't take that chance. Magneto could've found a way to strengthen his power, or a way to spread the fire quickly. Anyway, we have to go…now," Rogue said, standing.

"You coming?" Logan asked.

Bobby only needed one glance at the photograph on the table to decide. "Yeah." Someone had to keep the X-Men from killing John. Logan and Rogue had turned to leave the room, and Bobby pocketed the lighter and then followed them out.

In the jet, Bobby sat silently, wondering what this meeting would bring. He knew it would be a showdown, the first since the X-Men and the Brotherhood formed an uncomfortable alliance. He was more worried about what would happen when he and John faced off. He silently hoped that they could avoid fighting each other. 

The jet soon landed and Bobby had a heavy heart. He was nervous, unconsciously dipping the temperature. Rogue, who was walking next to him, tapped his arm.

"You ok? It just got colder, suddenly," she said quietly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, reversing what he had done.

The team searched, finding Magneto's hideout within a few hours. Wolverine took care of the two guards outside and the team slipped into the building unseen. But once in, they were quickly found.

"You're here a little quicker than I expected. But that isn't such a problem," Magneto said, stepping out into the open room that the X-Men were in.

Mystique was a few feet behind him, off to the left. Bobby saw the pair enter the room, then scanned around for John, but didn't see him. He racked his brain, trying to figure out where John could do the most damage. Then he realized…

"I have to stop John," Bobby whispered to Storm, who stood next to him.


	4. Confronting an old friend

__

Thank you for the wonderful feedback. Here's chapter 3, same disclaimers apply…

Storm turned to reply, but Bobby had already run off. He found a staircase and ran up them as fast as he could. He just hoped he could stop John from starting a fire that could ruin a giant part of the country.

The door to the roof wasn't locked, so Bobby slowly opened it. He peered out, checking for signs that John wasn't alone. Since Bobby didn't see anything, he stepped out slowly, in case he missed anything. He also didn't want to startle John.

He stepped out, quietly shutting the door behind him. Walking around, it didn't take him long to find his former best friend standing at the edge of the rooftop, facing the forest. John didn't move as Bobby walked closer.

"Hey John," Bobby cautiously said.

"It's Pyro," was his reply.

"You'll always be John, like I'll always be Bobby… Pyro, Iceman, they're just nicknames describing our powers. We never went by our nicknames before, so why start now?"

"Things change," John replied.

Bobby came up at an angle to John; he didn't want to be right behind him, nor next to him. John hadn't moved since Bobby's arrival, he just continued to stand at the edge, staring over the forest.

"You're right. But they can change again."

"Can they?"  


"I think so."

"Doesn't it bother you that I'm standing at the edge of a rooftop?" John asked, facing his former best friend for the first time.

"Yes. I'm afraid of what you're going to do."

"And what do you think I'm going to do?"

"Light the forest on fire. Start something so big that it will destroy a part of the country."

John turned his gaze back to the forest. "That's what I'm supposed to do, that's what Magneto and Mystique want me to do. But there's a problem."


	5. Things go from bad to worse

__

Thanks for the wonderful feedback. And as before, same disclaimers apply.

Chapter 4: Things go from bad to worse

"What's that?"  
  
"I'm not strong enough; I can't get the fire as big as they want, as fast as they want. Plus, I just don't want to. I don't see how it will help anything. But I have to at least try."

"Why do you have to?"

"If I don't, I have to leave. And I have nowhere else to go."

"Yes, you do."

John turned slightly, glancing at Bobby, searching his face. Then John looked down, over the edge of the rooftop. 

"John…"

"Sometimes I think it's not such a bad idea."

"I definitely think it is."

"Do you?"

Bobby didn't answer; he just stepped up next to John, who was a step above him on the edge. Bobby reached out and took John's wrist and gently pulled him down. 

"Iceman!" both heard Logan's voice call through a radio. "Wherever you are, get the hell out of there!"

"What's going on?" Bobby replied.

"Magneto's going to blow the place up," Logan answered, rushed.

Bobby and John exchanged glances. "I'm on my way, with company."

"I can't," John said.

"You don't have a choice. I want my roommate back."

Still holding on to John's wrist, he led the way back to the stairwell. Both raced down the stairs, and then heard a rumbling. 

"It's too late," Bobby heard John exclaim.

A second later, they felt the building crumble beneath them. John slammed Bobby onto the stairs, his body over his friend's.


	6. What the XMen See

__

Thank you so much for the feedback!!!! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. J Don't worry, more will be up soon.

Chapter 5: What the X-Men See

**With the other X-Men**

Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, and Rogue stood by the jet, looking over the debris from the destroyed building. Wolverine had Rogue in his arms; her screams for Bobby yielded nothing.

"Nothing on the sensors," Storm reported, checking the sensors in the jet.

"Should we search?" Wolverine asked.

"How? We don't have the equipment," Cyclops noted.

"I've also been trying to radio Iceman, but so far nothing," Storm added.

"Magneto's up to something else, this was a decoy," Wolverine observed.

"Get in the jet and let's call the professor," Cyclops replied.

"Come on, kid," Wolverine said tenderly to Rogue, leading her into the jet.

After the brief conversation with the professor, it was decided that they needed to try and follow Magneto to wherever he was going. They needed to stop him, searching the debris would have to wait.


	7. Problems

__

Ok, ok…sorry the last one was short. I just felt it needed to be separated. To make up for it, I'm posting chapters 6 and 7 tonight. Thanks for the feedback and I hope you like 'em.

Chapter 6: Problems

Bobby slowly opened his eyes, greeted by a headache and a lot of weight on top of him. He ran through what he remembered, and then realized that John was with him. John had tried to shield him!

"John…" Bobby said weakly. "John, you awake?"

But there was no reply, which worried Bobby. John would've taken the brunt of the injuries since he shielded Bobby when the building came down around them. Bobby slowly moved, listening for anything that would cause him alarm. Once he was out from under John, he took a look around. It seemed that the debris had enclosed them, forming almost a small room. He faced John, daring to move him so his friend was lying on his back. 

"John," Bobby whispered, examining the injuries to his friend's head. "Why did you do that?"

Bobby took off his X-Men uniform, and also removed his outer shirt. He used the shirt to wipe the dirt and blood from John's wounds, wishing he had a proper medical kit. He checked over his friend's body, not seeing or feeling anything serious, although it looked as if John had a sprained wrist. Using some of the shirt, Bobby made a makeshift wrap to support it, and then froze the piece of shirt. That was partly to make it sturdy, partly to make an ice compress for the injury. He then checked himself over; relieved that he hadn't seemed to have suffered anything more than a bump to the head and a few cuts and bruises. He checked his radio, but realized he didn't have it. He didn't see it anywhere in the near vicinity and he didn't want to risk looking for it. He wasn't sure how stable the debris around him and John was. He sat next to John, putting his friend's hand in his own. Sweeping some hair off John's forehead with his free hand, Bobby just observed John while hoping the rest of the X-Men had made it out safely.


	8. Finding a Way Out

Chapter 7: Finding a Way Out

Bobby wasn't sure how much time passed when John slowly opened his eyes, and then groaned. Bobby immediately squeezed John's hand. 

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked softly.

"Now I know what the witch's sister felt when the house fell on her," John answered, a weak smile following.

"What hurts?"

"Everything. My head, my back, my legs," he listed.

"I think we're on our own. If the X-Men were still around, I would've heard something by now."

"I think it's safe to guess that there's no way Magneto and Mystique stuck around," John added. "I don't think they planned on me being around after this."

"I think it's for the better."

"I don't know about that."

"We can discuss that later. First, we have to get out of here and find a phone or something to use to get in touch with the professor."

"I don't think I'm going to be much help."

"I'll search for a way out, in the meantime, you keep talking," Bobby said, standing, still watching John.

"I'll just tell you what I've been up to since leaving," John suggested.

"That's just fine," Bobby replied, satisfied that John would keep talking while he searched.

"It took a little while for me to settle in with Magneto and Mystique. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do and they weren't sure what to make of me. We were cautious around each other. Things started changing, getting better. They began including me in on what they were planning, getting me involved in activities," John said.

Bobby was examining one side of the "room" when John had stopped telling the story. Bobby turned around to see John's eyes closing.


	9. The Plans of Mice & Men often go awry…

__

Sorry for the delay! Between busy at work, getting stuff ready for the holidays and just being sick, I didn't get to update this when I wanted to. Here's Chapter 8, and the next will be up *soon*!!

Chapter 8: The Plans of Mice & Men often go awry…

"John!" Bobby snapped. "Keep going."

"Yeah, sorry. It's just that I'm tired and…"

"I know, but you have to stay awake. You were out for a while. You probably have a concussion. Just keeping talking."

"This was supposed to be it."

"Be what?"

"The big finale. What finally did the X-Men in. But I messed it up."

"How do you mean?"

"Magneto knew the professor would find out about the forest fire plan. In fact, he was planning on that, and also planning on you coming. I was supposed to have a large fire already started by the time you got here. He figured that the X-Men would split into two groups, one would go inside and the other would try to fight the fire. Magneto and Mystique would take care of one group and I was supposed to catch the other in the fire."

"Then what?"

"I was up on the roof, but I couldn't start the fire. I just couldn't bring myself to burn the forest. Call it conscience, or whatever. But since there was no fire, the whole X-Men team went inside to face off with Magneto and Mystique. That's probably why they weren't interested in making sure I got out safely before the bomb went off."

"You knew about the bomb?"

"Yeah. It was supposed to be for 'emergency' use. It must've been some emergency if they set it off."

Bobby didn't answer and didn't press John to continue because he found a way outside. All he had to do was use his powers to make a slide, and then he and John could get out of the building.

He knocked the remaining shards of glass from the window frame, and then placed his hands on the edge of the blown out window, forming a slide two floors down to the ground. He went back to John, kneeling by his friend's side.

"John?"

"Still awake, sort of," John answered, opening his eyes.

"I found a way out, but I'm not sure how good it will be for you," Bobby said, pointing over to the window.

"Don't worry about me. I'd rather suffer out there than in here."

John tried to sit up, but couldn't on his own. Bobby saw that and moved in back of John so his friend leaned against him. Then Bobby helped John to his feet, supporting most of his weight as they walked over to the window.

"Now how are we going to do this?" Bobby asked himself aloud.

"You go first and I follow," John suggested.

"That's the problem. I don't think that would work. But neither would you going first," Bobby replied, then thought for a moment. "I do have an idea."

It was difficult, but Bobby managed to get himself down while helping John. On the ground, they saw that the X-Men's jet was gone, like they expected. 


	10. Finally Out

__

Merry Christmas! Frohe Weihnachten! Feliz Navidad! Happy Holidays!

Chapter 9: Finally Out

"And Magneto and Mystique would've taken their helicopter, and the guards their car," John added when they discussed transportation.

"Maybe not… Where would the car be?"

"There's a shed in the back of the building. It would be in there."

Bobby ran to the back, he remembered seeing the shed from the rooftop. Once inside, he was relieved to see the car was still there. The doors were unlocked, and Bobby quickly found a set of keys. He started the car, wincing when he saw there wasn't a lot of gas in the tank. Before leaving the shed, he stopped the car and looked around. He knew the car wouldn't make it out of the forest; he had to prepare for when the car died. He looked around for anything that may help, but the shed was just about empty. Only a few stray, random items lay about. Bobby noticed a bag and picked it up. He dumped the contents on the ground; he saw no need for a box of nails, a ruler and a pair of gardener's gloves. He found an old blanket and shoved that in the bag, along with a water bottle he found on the ground. 

Bobby didn't see anything else that may help them, so he closed the bag threw it in the car. Then he drove back to where he left John. Reaching his friend, he was disheartened to see his eyes shut. 

"John?"

When there was no response and no movement, Bobby knelt down and gently shook him, repeating his name a few times. 

"C'mon John, wake up," Bobby said, tapping his friend's knee.

John stirred, and Bobby left his hand on his knee. When John's eyes opened, they were met by Bobby's concerned gaze.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Bobby scolded.

"I can't promise you that," John said softly. "The car?"

"We've got a ride for a while. But there isn't much gas," Bobby confirmed heavily.

"What's our plan?"

"We go as far as we can. After that, I don't know."


	11. Keep Talking

__

2 chapters in one night… thought ya might like that J 

Chapter 10: Keep Talking

Bobby helped John into the car, then Bobby got into the drivers' seat and started the car. He slowly pulled away from the demolished building. John leaned back, trying to find a somewhat comfortable position that didn't hurt too much, and then shut his eyes.

"Don't you dare," Bobby warned when he saw John's eyes shut.

"C'mon man, I'm tired. And my whole body hurts," John pleaded.

"And you have a head injury which means you shouldn't sleep until we make sure there's no permanent damage. And I had enough problems waking you up before."

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"Nope. But you can play with the radio."

"I'd rather not. That would involve moving, something I'd rather not do now."

"How much pain?"

"It's bearable if I don't move."

Bobby sighed, then said, "That isn't good. You need a doctor."

"I'll heal. Don't worry."

"Too late," Bobby mumbled, looking over to see John frown.

Bobby drove slowly along the dirt road, he didn't want to jar John and he also wasn't sure of the road. He knew John was very tired, but he had to stay awake. So Bobby made him listen to his stories about life back at the school, including the disagreements with Rogue, problems rebuilding the school, and problems with some of the students.

"But I'm sure you'd be the only one who would be happy to see me back," John noted weakly.

"Not the only one."

"Who else?"

Bobby racked his brain, but couldn't come up with any names. No one in the X-Men, he knew that for sure.

"I don't know, but I can't be alone."

"I won't go back to where I'm not wanted."

"I won't let you go anywhere else."


	12. Who am I?

__

I hope everyone's new year is off to a good start!

Chapter 11: What am I?

The pair continued in silence, Bobby concentrating on the road and John trying to rest. Bobby would check every few minutes just to make sure John hadn't closed his eyes. The sun was beginning to set, and Bobby opted to stop since he knew they'd run out of gas before reaching the main road. And he'd rather stop and make a crude camp while there was still light.

"Out of gas already?" John asked when Bobby stopped the car.

"Not yet," Bobby answered, and then told him of his plan. "You stay here; I'll see what I can put together."

"You can't do it alone."

"Yes, I can. Remember what happened the last time you told me I couldn't do something alone?" Bobby asked as he got out of the car.  


"I remember the professor reading me the riot act after he found out," John answered, opening his own door, but staying where he was.  
  
"You got in trouble for that?" Bobby asked as he began to collect sticks.

"Of course I did. If I was remotely involved, I got in trouble for it. I even got into trouble for things I had nothing to do with."

"You never told me that."

"Didn't matter. I got used to getting into trouble, so I saw no point in telling you."

"I would've explained it to the professor."

"That's why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd do that. Listen, Bobby, you're a good kid, nothing like me. That's why I took the punishment and didn't tell you about it. I wanted to keep you out of trouble, although I didn't do well at that."

"So I'm the goodie-two-shoes and you're the troublemaker?"

"Crudely put, but yeah."

"Ok, I may be a goodie-two-shoes, but you're not the troublemaker you think you are."

"So I'm just a screw-up?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"Then what am I?"


	13. An Answer

Chapter 12: An Answer

Bobby put a pile of sticks down, went to the car and knelt in front of John. "You are John Allerdyce, a mutant with fire capabilities with the nickname Pyro. You were a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Children for a few years and you were my roommate. Then someone attacked the school and in the end, you left us to go with Magneto. After a few months, we faced each other. Except instead of trying to kill me, you saved my life, risking your own in the process. Now you're wondering where you're going to go, what you're going to do. You probably think you're alone. But you're not. John, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

John and Bobby just watched each other, Bobby didn't continue and John didn't say anything. After a few moments, Bobby moved, getting the pile of sticks into something they could use for a fire. 

"You're turn," Bobby said, motioning to the sticks.

"I don't have my lighter. I lost it when the building collapsed."

Bobby crossed his arms and frowned, looking down at the sticks. He moved his hands down and put them into his pockets, his fingers hitting something.

"But I have one," Bobby said, taking the lighter out of his pocket and giving it to John.

"Why…"

"Sentimentality, I guess."

"Well, if you get out of the way, I'll light those sticks for you."

Bobby stepped aside, then John flipped the lighter open. Within a few seconds, the fire was lit and Bobby heard John flip the lighter shut.

"One fire, as requested," John said.

"We only have one blanket," Bobby noted when he opened the backpack. "If you want to stay put in the car, I'll give you the blanket and I'll sleep next to the fire."

"And what'll you sleep on?"

"The ground."

"Take the blanket, the fire isn't so far away that I'll get cold," John said, holding the blanket out for Bobby to take.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"I guess I'm going to have to let you sleep tonight."

"I promise to wake up in the morning."

"I'll hold you to it."

"I know you will."

The pair fell asleep soon after. Bobby woke up several times during the night, looking over at John, who slept soundly. Bobby was awake just after the sun rose. He used his power to put the fire out, then he checked John's wrist while he slept. Bobby scolded himself for not doing this the day before after initially taking care of it. He knew that if he touched it, John would wake up. So he just froze the makeshift bandage again, then got into the drivers side of the car.


	14. Only a Little Further

Chapter 13: Only a Little Further.  
  
John stirred, but didn't wake up. After starting the car, Bobby woke John up to make sure everything was ok.  
  
"I'm awake, sort of," John mumbled, closing his eyes.  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
Bobby continued on the road, hopefully making it further than he thought they would. Neither said anything, but both were starving. They hadn't eaten since the day before, but they both knew there was nothing to eat. As they continued, John fell back asleep and Bobby put the radio on low. He knew he had to contact the professor as soon as he could, he just hoped it was soon; John's injuries were more serious than he was led him to believe. The car soon sputtered to a stop, and Bobby knew they were in trouble.  
  
"Car's dead," Bobby said when John opened his eyes.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
John thought for a moment, then said, "I think there's a general store not too far down the road. I remember passing on the way to the building."  
  
"But we're not sure how far it is. I don't think you'll make it all the way there and I don't want to leave you alone here."  
  
"I'll be ok."  
  
Bobby looked over at John, who returned the gaze. Then he scanned the area for clues as to what he should do.  
  
"I almost lost you once, I'm not taking any chances," Bobby replied, his voice low and serious.  
  
When John didn't answer, Bobby looked back to John and saw that his eyes were open and focused on him.  
  
Old habits die hard, even day old habits, Bobby thought, sighing.  
  
"We can try walking," John suggested.  
  
"We won't get far, not with you in the condition you're in."  
  
"What other choice do we have?"  
  
"We don't, that's the problem."  
  
Bobby slung the backpack over his shoulders and shoved the car keys into his pocket. He went over to John's side, where he saw the door open and John trying to get out of the car on his own.  
  
"Not so fast," Bobby said, swiftly going to help John.  
  
Bobby stood a foot away from John, helping him out of the car. Bobby put John's arm around his shoulders, and placing his own around John's waist so he could support him as best he could. They slowly started to make their way down the road, Bobby supporting John. They made it about a half a mile when John collapsed. 


	15. Help is on the Way

Chapter 14: Help is on the Way

"C'mon John, talk to me," Bobby said, but received no response.

Bobby set John down so he was leaning against a tree. He placed a pair of fingers against John's carotid on his neck, feeling a steady albeit weak pulse. Bobby stayed by John's side, not sure what he should do. He decided that they couldn't stay there until John woke up, because Bobby wasn't sure if John would wake up.

Bobby took off the backpack, and took out the blanket. He placed the backpack next to John, and covered him with the blanket. He took out the bottle of water and took what was left with him. Sighing out of hopelessness, Bobby started his walk up the road. It wasn't long before he noticed a driveway on the right side. Taking a swig of water, he ran up to the driveway.

He ran into the store, but didn't see anyone. An overwhelming sense of urgency ran through his body, he had to find a phone.

"Can I help you son?" a voice asked from behind him.

Bobby turned around to face an elderly man coming out from a backroom.

"Do you have a phone I can use?" Bobby asked.

"Of course, follow me."

Bobby followed the man into the back. Bobby saw the man point out a phone to him, then left.

"Thanks," Bobby said just before the man left the room.

Bobby picked up the phone, dialing the phone number from memory. He waited for the professor to pick up, counting the rings.

"Professor!" Bobby exclaimed when the phone was answered.

"Bobby!" the professor replied, "How did you make it out of the building?"

"I didn't, I was still inside when it collapsed."

"How did you survive the blast?"

"John. I can explain all that later, but I need your help. John got hurt really bad when the building collapsed on us."

"What about Magneto and Mystique?"

"They didn't even try to warn him when the bomb was about to go off. They didn't care. Heck, he said it best when he said that Magneto and Mystique didn't plan on him surviving that. And he might not without some help."

"The other X-Men are still out, trying to find Magneto. He's up to something serious. But I will be there as fast as I possibly can. I am tracing your position through the phone."

"John collapsed before, I couldn't carry him here."

"Try to get him to your location."

"I will. But it'll be hard to hide him until you get here. It's a general store."

"I will be there soon."


	16. Found, but not Safe

Chapter 15: Found, but not Safe

Bobby hung up the phone, and then went out into the store. He bought a little more water, then headed back out to get John. Since John was unconscious, Bobby couldn't give him any water. Bobby knelt by John, trying to figure out how he was going to get him to the store. He decided that the best way would be to cradle-carry him. Not the easiest, but the best based on the unknown nature and extent of John's injuries.

It took Bobby longer than he thought to get to the store. He set John down outside, laying him down with his head in Bobby's lap. Bobby watched John, making sure he was still breathing. He wasn't keeping track of time; his only concern was his friend.

"C'mon John, hang in there," Bobby said, one hand on his friend's chest to make sure he was breathing.

"Bobby?" John whispered, not opening his eyes.

"Still here," Bobby replied.

"I don't feel so good."

"I know. I talked to the professor, he's on his way. So you hang in there."

"I'm sorry."

"Shh…we can talk later," Bobby said, sensing where John was going.

"I'm sorry I'm such a screw-up. I never meant to hurt you."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Bobby replied, taking a deep breath to keep his voice steady. 

"Have a good life, stay safe."

"John…John!"

Bobby knew something was terribly wrong, John had stopped breathing. He jumped up, kneeling next to him. Bobby frantically tried to recall what he learned in a past CPR course. He tilted John's head back, starting the process until the professor could find them.

"Bobby," the professor said, coming up behind him.

"He stopped breathing!"

"Get him into the car; we can help him better in there."

Bobby quickly realized that Nightcrawler was also there, and they both got John into the car. Kurt drove while the professor and Bobby tried to revive John. With each passing second, Bobby's hopes dwindled. It wasn't until he heard a sharp inhale that Bobby realized his hopes weren't in vain. 

"John?" Bobby said, but received no response.

"He's unconscious. He has a pulse and he's breathing on his own, but he isn't safe yet. We need to get him back to the school quickly."

Bobby sat next to John, watching over him. Without thinking he put his hand over John's and rode in silence. The ride back was mercifully short. Kurt helped Bobby rush John inside with the professor following. They put him on a table, Kurt stepping back to let the professor do what he needed. Bobby insisted on helping when he could.

"Kurt, will you please take Bobby outside."

"I'm staying with him, professor."

"Please, Bobby, do this. I promise you'll see him soon."

Bobby allowed Kurt to escort him outside, then watched as the other man went back in. Bobby sat on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest. He waited, and waited, all he could think about was how he was so close to have John back, but also about how close he was to losing him.

__

"I don't get it," John announced, coming into the bedroom he shared with Bobby.

Bobby, who sat at his desk, looked up to find a flustered John stalking over to his side of the room. Bobby didn't like that look at all, something or someone had upset his roommate and he wasn't about to let it go.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"I just want to get out of here for a day or two. I'm going stir-crazy. But the professor and Dr. Grey don't think that's a good idea. What am I going to do here while you're at your parents for the holiday?"

"You can always come with me for Thanksgiving."

"I'm not intruding on your holiday with your family."

Bobby was shaken from the memory when the door opened. He raised his eyes to see the professor coming out. Bobby jumped to his feet, noticing the grim look on the professor's face.

"He isn't…" Bobby began.


	17. Back at the Mansion

Chapter 16: Back at the Mansion

"He's alive. But his injuries are severe, I'm amazed he's made it this far. He's in a coma now. I'll let you see him now, but you need to take care of yourself. After a few minutes with John, I want you upstairs."

Bobby nodded, then followed the professor to where John was. Bobby noticed Kurt reading a nearby monitor. John's shirt had been removed, and Bobby saw a little bruising. He ran his fingers lightly over the bruises, then noticed the electrodes on him. He knew what they were for. 

"He has extensive bruising on his back, but his main problem is the internal injuries. I believe his mutation may have helped somewhat, although I'm not sure how."

"He protected me when the building came down," Bobby said, in his own attempt to explain the bruising.

"You can tell us what happened later. All that's important right now is taking care of the both of you."

"He's afraid, professor. He's not sure what's going to happen to him now."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. Until then, I want you to go upstairs, rest, shower, eat and so on. I'll stay here until you get back. But not too soon or I'll just send you back upstairs."

"Shouldn't the team know that John and I are here?"

"I'll tell them that you're here. I'm not sure I want them knowing about John just yet. There's no telling how they would react. Now, go on upstairs. I'll call you if anything happens."

Bobby took a long look at John and then at the professor. Bobby knew the professor couldn't be happy with John being there, but he knew that he would be taken care of.

After doing what the professor had asked, Bobby returned a few hours later. He didn't see Kurt, although he found the professor by John.

"Anything?" Bobby asked.

"No change."

Bobby dragged a chair next to where John lay. 

"I'm assuming you plan on staying with him," the professor guessed.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get kicked out again," Bobby answered.

"I guessed that much. I haven't been able to contact the team, so I will go do that now. If anything happens, call me immediately."

"I will."

Bobby heard the professor leave, and then turned his attention back to John. Putting his hands around John's, Bobby sat in silence while watching his friend. He thought about what the professor had said earlier, about the team reacting to John's being there. Bobby would have to protect John as best he could from them. 

The professor, followed by Kurt, came in a while later, announcing that the team had stopped Magneto and were on their way back.

"I did tell them that you were here, but I didn't mention John. But we will have to tell them."

"I know, I'll tell them. I'm sure they'll want to know exactly what happened."

"As do I. I will get you when they have returned."

"Who'll stay with him when they get back?"

"Kurt can."

"Professor, we're back," Cyclops' voice came over a few minutes later.

"We'll meet you in my office," the professor replied. 

Bobby slowly stood up, releasing John's hand.

"I will call if anything changes," Kurt said, seeing Bobby's reluctance.

Bobby nodded, then followed the professor upstairs. In the office, he felt everyone staring at him. When Rogue saw him, she jumped from her seat and ran straight into his arms.

"Hey there," she whispered in his ear.

Bobby smiled weakly at her, then sat down near the professor across from the rest of the team.

"Bobby, what on earth happened?" he heard Logan asked.

Bobby took a deep breath, then began, "I noticed that John wasn't in the room, so I left to look for him. I knew I had to find him before he could do anything. I found him on the roof, staring out over the forest. He wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't do what Magneto and Mystique wanted, he didn't have the strength. Plus he just didn't want to. But he felt that he had to try, he couldn't disappoint them because he didn't have anywhere else to go. He thought about only one other option…"

Bobby paused, not wanting to think about this part. He steadied himself and was about to continue when Cyclops posed a question.

"What was this other option?"

"He was up on a roof, standing on the edge, looking down."

"He was going to jump?" Cyclops asked.

"He was thinking about it. But I stopped him, grabbed his wrist and led him down from the edge," Bobby answered.

"Why did you stop him?" Logan asked. "You could've saved us some problems."

"You just faced Magneto, right?" Bobby counter-asked.

"Yeah, why?" Logan answered.

"Did you even realize John wasn't there?"


	18. Telling the Story

Chapter 18: Telling the Story

Logan's eyes narrowed, mouth opened to say something. But the professor cut him off.

"Bobby, please continue."

"That's when I got the call to get out of there. He wasn't sure about coming with me, but I told him that I wanted my roommate back. I still had a hold of his wrist from when I got him off the edge. We ran down the stairs as fast as we could, but we didn't get too far when we heard and felt the rumbling from the bomb. The last thing I remember about then is John slamming into me."

"Then what?" the professor urged.

"I woke up a while later, I'm not sure about the time or anything. I couldn't move, there was a lot of weight on top of me. Then I remembered what had happened, and I knew John had shielded me when the building fell in on us. I moved him a little, checked him over for injuries. I only found a sprained wrist and I knew he had some kind of head injury since he was unconscious. I pretty much just sat with him until he woke up. When he did, I knew he wasn't doing well. But I couldn't find my radio, so I had no way of letting anyone know what happened. I got John to keep talking while I looked for a way out. I finally did find one and I managed to get us out. John had said something about a car, so I went to look for that, leaving him where he could somewhat rest. I had trouble waking him when I got back with the car. There wasn't a lot of gas, so we didn't get that far. By the time the car died, we weren't too far from a general store. But John didn't make it that far, he collapsed beforehand. I didn't want to leave him there, but I needed to get to a phone. I ran to the store, called the professor and went back to him. The professor wanted me to get John to the store, so I carried him there. He woke up a little before the professor arrived, said some things, then went unconscious again. He stopped breathing. I was doing CPR when the professor found us. John was breathing on his own, but still out cold. Then we came here."

"Young mister Allardyce is still in a coma. He had extensive bruising, mostly on his back. He has suffered some kind of head injury, I suspect a concussion, although I will not know for sure until he wakes. But what worries me the most are the internal injuries he suffered. I tried repairing what I could, but I'm afraid I may have been too late. I cannot predict with any certainty what will happen," the professor explained.

"So John's here?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, he is."

"If there's nothing else, professor, I'd like to go back downstairs and stay with him. He'll need a friendly face when he wakes up," Bobby said, standing.

The professor merely nodded, then Bobby walked towards the door.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Logan said as Bobby opened the door to leave.

"I do. You see, even when you all gave up on him, I couldn't. None of you knew him as well as I did. It just took me a while to realize why he did what he did. He has a good heart, I know that. You can hate him for what he did before, but as far as I'm concerned, he saved my life," Bobby replied, then turning away. But before leaving, he turned back, staring right at Logan and warned, "And I won't let anything happen to him."


	19. John's Past Motives

Chapter 19: John's Past Motives

Bobby went straight downstairs to where John was. He retook his seat next to his friend, putting his hands around John's. Kurt had said something about needing to see the professor, then left. 

"I told them, man. I told them what happened, how you saved my life. I just didn't stick around to catch their reactions, except for Logan's. I guess you can imagine he wasn't too happy to hear that you were here. He actually asked me why I didn't let you jump. But I knew he wouldn't understand. We'll figure out what to do later, but first you need to wake up."

Bobby placed one hand on John's forehead. He sighed, hoping that something positive would've happened. The professor came in a while later to check on John's condition. 

"It may be good that he's still unconscious," the professor noted. "That way his body has a chance to heal itself before the stress of his waking hinders anything."

"I guess it would be selfish of me to say that I just want him to wake up. He can sleep all he wants afterwards, I just want to know he's going to be ok."

"I wish I could tell you that, but I can't. The fact that he's made it this far is a good sign. We'll just have to wait and see."

"What did they say after I left?" Bobby asked.

"I won't lie to you. They aren't happy he's here. Logan wants him gone as soon as possible," the professor answered.

"I won't let that happen."

"And I told them that. But there are plenty of ill feelings among them. Earlier you said you knew why he did what he did. Maybe if you explain that, it would help."

"I don't know, it's personal for him. I'm really all he has right now; I don't want to do anything that would make him not trust me. It would destroy him."

"I understand."

The professor continued to check up on John, checking the monitors and the readings from the various machines. Meanwhile, Bobby watched over John, thinking about what the professor said.

"He didn't exactly have the happiest home life, then he came here. He was used to being the troublemaker, so he hid behind that façade. I think when he uses his power, he gets some kind of rush, so sometimes he gets out of control. His pride doesn't allow him to apologize or admit that he did anything wrong. After the scene on my parents' porch, he wasn't sure what to do or what was going to happen. I think he figured that he'd have to leave here, so he took the opportunity to go with Magneto. At least he'd have a place to be."

"He has dangerous powers, which is why we limited him on their use. There are few mutants here that possess more dangerous powers. That's why we were so hard on him."

"He just didn't see it like that. He felt he was being picked on. I think he was tired of hearing about how he couldn't use his powers and how he shouldn't abuse them when he needs to use them."

"I wish I knew all of this earlier, it could've saved us a certain amount of problems. But I don't think they are insurmountable problems either. But they will have to wait until John wakes up and is strong enough to handle them."


	20. Awakening in a Familiar Place

__

I'm not a doctor, nor do I watch a lot of ER, so if I screwed up some of the medical stuff, it's only fan fiction. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 20: Awakening in a Familiar Place

That conversation stayed between Bobby and professor, neither mentioning it to anyone else. Although Rogue was extremely happy to have Bobby back, she was annoyed that John was there and that Bobby wanted to stay by him every spare minute he could. Scott, Ororo and Logan accepted that John was there for the time being, and that there was nothing that could be done for a while. So they went about their daily lives trying not to talk about it too much. A couple of days after their arrival, Bobby and the professor were with John when the professor announced that John was healing.

"It seems that his body is using the time to heal itself. The internal injuries are looking much better than before."

"That's good, but he's still in a coma."

"I think it would be a good idea for you to stay down here for a while. I think he may be waking up soon."

The professor smiled a little at Bobby, who then looked to John. 

"I want to know when he does wake," the professor added just before leaving Bobby alone with his best friend.

Bobby nodded, then turned his attention back to John. In order to escape the eerie silence of the lab, Bobby began telling stories about the school, about his childhood, and some memories that he remembered about the two of them.

"You should really write that stuff down. Could be a best seller," someone other than Bobby said.

"John!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Not too loud, man, please," John softly replied.

"Sorry. You scared the daylights of out of me…again!"

"Where am I?"

"Back at the school. I'll tell you everything later. I'm guessing you still don't feel so good."

"But I'm alive to feel it, so I can't complain."

"I have to get the professor, he wanted me to let him know when you woke up."

"The professor?"

"Don't worry John, I'm not going anywhere."

Bobby called the professor, only stating that John was awake. Then went back to his friend.

"It's going to be ok now," Bobby said.

"I hope you're right."

"John, how are you feeling?" the professor asked when he came into the lab.

"Horrible," John cautiously answered.

"Bobby, will you please give us a few minutes? I need to reexamine John," the professor asked.

"I'll be right outside," Bobby answered.

In the hallway, Bobby noticed Kurt walking toward him.

"I heard from the professor that our patient is awake," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but he still doesn't feel well. But he won't for a while," Bobby replied.

"Shall I spread the word that he's awake?"

"Not yet. I'd like the professor to do that, he'll know more about John's injuries and condition."

Kurt nodded, then turned away. Bobby leaned against the wall, trying to remain patient while waiting for the professor to let him back in. The professor called a while later, asking him to come back in. Bobby saw John sitting up with the professor by a machine.

"And?" Bobby asked, his impatience getting the best of him.

"He'll be staying down here for a while longer. He needs to finish healing, and to recover his strength. But I see no serious problems, he should be fine."

"That's great. When you're better, I can kick your ass for scaring me in the first place," Bobby said, heading toward John.

"Only if I let you," John replied.

"This debate will have to wait for another day. For now, John needs as much rest as possible," the professor interrupted.

"I'll go upstairs and get you some fresh clothes," Bobby offered.

"Sure," John replied. "But before you go, you can have this back."

John took something out of his jeans pocket, holding it for Bobby to take. Bobby took it, seeing it was his lighter. But before Bobby could stay anything, John added, "I won't be needing it for a while."


	21. An Important Decision

__

I realize that the chapter numbers in the chapters themselves are messed up, that's my bad. I'd fix it, but I just don't have the patience. J If it's really, really annoying, tell me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the feedback!!!! 

Chapter 20: An Important Decision

Bobby took it, then left with the professor to go upstairs. Bobby went straight to his room to get John a change of clothes. On the way back, he saw Rogue.

"The professor said John's awake," she said, walking with Bobby.

"Yeah, he woke up a little while ago. He's not feeling well, but the professor said he'll be ok. I just wanted to get him some clean clothes and something to do while he's there."

"What's going to happen now?"

"Nothing. John needs to rest and get better. It'll be up to the professor to dictate what goes on from here. I'm just going to be keeping John company as much as I can. I don't want him to be alone down there too much. I know what he's like when he's stir-crazy."

"Do you think the professor's going to let him come back here?"

"He'll be staying here if I have anything to say about it."

"Even if no one else wants him here?"

"He never hurt you, hell, he never hurt anyone here," Bobby said, leaving Rogue as he went downstairs.

Opening the doors, he found John lying down with his eyes closed. He noticed the professor not too far away, checking on some monitors. 

"Bobby's here," the professor announced.

Bobby saw John's eyes open and look toward him.

"Took you long enough," John said.

"I also wanted to find you something to do while you were stuck here," Bobby replied, handing him the clothes and books that he brought, adding, "And I saw Rogue on the way back."

"What did she say?" John asked.

"Not much," Bobby lied.

"Why do I doubt that?"

"I'm not going to tell you everything that's said. It won't do you any good."

"He's right, John," the professor commented.

"I won't tell you because I know you'll use it to beat yourself up with. You need to relax and rest," Bobby said, indicating that further discussion on the topic would not be tolerated.

"Don't you have classes to go to?" John asked, taking Bobby's hint.

"I've been excused for a few days, so you're stuck with me," Bobby answered, taking seat next to John.

Over the next few days, Bobby stayed with John as he recovered from their ordeal. A while later, the professor asked Bobby to talk to John about what he wanted to do since he was well enough to get out.

"Want do you want to do now?" Bobby asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The professor thinks you're well enough to get out of here. Where do you want to go?"

"You know I have nowhere to go," John said, his voice hovering just above a whisper.

"I'll talk to the professor, I'm sure he'll let you stay here," Bobby replied.

"Even if no one wants me here? Bobby, I know you want to help. You've done so much already. But I can't stay where I'm not wanted. Been there, done that, won't go through it again."

"What will you do if you leave?"

"I'll figure something out."

Bobby didn't immediately respond, he just sat there and watched John's face for any change in expression. Bobby had an idea of what was going through John's head, what he was thinking.

"No."

"No what?"

"No, you're not going anywhere unless you have somewhere to go. Figuring it out just isn't acceptable," Bobby said.


	22. Decisions Made FIN

This is it! The last chapter of the story! Thank you to everyone's who's stayed with it 'til now. And thanks for the reviews! J 

Chapter 21: Decisions Made

"If I stay, you do realize it won't be easy. For you or me," John noted.

"I'm willing. You?"

John thought for a moment, then said, "I'll give it a shot."

Bobby jumped from his seat and threw his arms around his friend's neck. John reluctantly returned the hug, then Bobby pulled back, his hand's on John's shoulders.

"I'll tell the professor," Bobby replied, running out the door.

"I just hope we know what we're getting ourselves into," John sighed, lying down.

Bobby came back in a little while with the professor.

"Bobby tells me you've agreed to join us again," the professor said when he came back into the lab.

"Yeah," John nodded.

"You both know it won't be easy, but I believe it will be worth the time. There will be a few new rules," the professor said.

John became uneasy at the sound of the last part. He looked from the professor to Bobby, his eyes saying a lot.

"They're really no big deal," Bobby added.

"What are they?"

"For a while, you won't be allowed out of the school alone. You'll be required to attend all classes and do all work," the professor stated.

"There was something about staying out of trouble too," Bobby added.

John's face fell. The "rules" the professor said weren't so bad, but that last one made him nervous.

"But boys will be boys. I know you'll be on your best behavior," the professor said.

John looked up, his eyes meeting the professor's. Then he replied, "Yes, sir."

"Then Bobby will take you upstairs and you can get reacquainted to your room. I'll stop by later with your class schedule."

"Alright," John replied. "And professor, thank you."

"You're quite welcome, John," the professor said, leaving John and Bobby alone in the lab.

"Let's go on up. You'll be happy to know I didn't take your side of the room or anything," Bobby said.

"In your place, I would've taken yours," John replied, following Bobby out.

****

FIN


End file.
